1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding boat and trailer and more particularly pertains to providing an easy to assemble and easily transportable boat with a folding boat and trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of folding boats is known in the prior art. More specifically, folding boats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of folding two parts of a boat together are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,002 to Parker discloses a folding and nesting boat that has two configurations, a package configuration and a boat configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,143 to Holzbaur discloses a folding boat with bow and stern sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,881 to Speranza discloses a folding transportable boat formed by resin-impregnated fiberglass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,724 to Hire discloses a folding boat having a plurality of open-topped containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,834 to Steensen discloses a folding boat with spring-clip means to lock the two shells together in an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,635 to Wilkes et al. discloses a nestable multi-section boat assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a folding boat and trailer for providing an easy to assemble and easily transportable boat.
In this respect, the folding boat and trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an easy to assemble and easily transportable boat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved folding boat and trailer which can be used for providing an easy to assemble and easily transportable boat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.